


Safe and Sound

by WitchoftheWaste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorian and Cullen get married!!!, Dorian sorts out his issues for once, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheWaste/pseuds/WitchoftheWaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen falls asleep on their wedding night, and Dorian is surprised by his emotions.</p>
<p>Based on a prompt from thebrokentemplar on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of dedicated to several people. For thebrokentemplar, who gave me this prompt so shyly and sweetly, and then was so patient when I screamed that my writing was dreadful and I couldn't possibly post this. For my parents, who never got to have sexy times on their wedding night, because they were too tired, like Cullen is in this story. 
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd so any mistakes are utterly my own.

They had made it to the coast, thank the Maker. Dorian sighed heavily as he parked the car in the B&B's tiny carpark. He sneaked a glance at Cullen, barely visible in the fading light. He was still asleep, and drooling a little bit on his seatbelt. Dorian briefly became aware of a strange sensation in his middle, as though his insides were melting. He squashed it firmly.

He couldn't bear to wake Cullen up. He looked so sweet, his mouth half open, hand curling gently in his lap. With what he hoped was a long suffering sigh, Dorian went round to Cullen's side of the car and gingerly eased him forward. He was going to have to carry him.

If someone had told Dorian a few weeks before that he would spend his wedding night heaving his sleeping bridegroom around a B&B carpark, he probably would have been too stressed about wedding preparations to answer. And if he hadn't been, he would have laughed. If he was perfectly honest, he had never really thought he would have a wedding night at all, but if he _had_ expected to be doing something on his wedding night it would be taking off Cullen's underwear with his teeth.

But they had been driving for six hours, and frankly, Cullen wasn't the only one who was exhausted. Dorian rolled his eyes at his own naivety. He had clearly been an idiot in planning an elaborate honeymoon, starting with an overnight stay in England, before catching the ferry to France. That's what comes from actually having some culture, he reminded himself.

Fortunately, Cullen seemed remarkably comfortable being carried like a princess. He smiled in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around Dorian's neck, snuggling into the breast of his expensive morning suit, and Dorian felt something rise in his throat, a terrible choking joy that settled like a blanket over him.

* * *

 

It took surprisingly little explaining to get the B&B owners to let him take Cullen quietly upstairs before getting their bags. The little old lady actually winked at him! Honestly, the nerve of the elderly...

By the time, he got back to their only slightly too small room, Cullen was firmly asleep on the hideous paisley comforter. Dorian moved to the closet as quietly as he could, discarding his jacket as he went, and grabbed a spare blanket. He had thought he caught a shiver earlier, and it would be impractical to get that impossible man under the comforter now.

He tucked the blanket around Cullen's shoulders, smoothing the fabric over his arms. The silly darling probably wouldn't even notice it was polyester. He found himself smiling again.

Cullen was so heartbreakingly _beautiful._ Not hot, not sexy, not attractive. But beautiful. He was beautiful when his mouth was open, like it was now, or when he snuffled in his sleep. He was beautiful when he had morning breath as they kissed in the morning. He was beautiful when he burnt the dinner and when he stumbled over words.

Dorian was surprised to discover that he didn't want to fuck Cullen. Well, he did, but he didn't _just_ want that. He didn't even mind that this frustrating man was asleep on their damn wedding night. He could have sat there and watched him and _loved_ him forever, content with just the warmth in his chest and the smile in his heart.

He felt so at peace with him. He didn't have to be the most beautiful man in the room, or the smartest, or the wittiest. He just had to be himself around Cullen. And it was difficult and it was daunting and it was _wonderful._ He felt so comforted and _loved._ There was that word again. Love. Maybe he hadn't realised before. Maybe he'd gone and got married without realising how much he _loved_ Cullen. But he knew now.

The room was deathly quiet, and he couldn't help but break the silence to whisper into Cullen's hair, 'I love you. I love you _so much.'_

He was crying. For some stupid reason, Dorian was crying. Crying with happiness for the first time he could remember. Crying with frustration that he hadn't understood his feelings until now. Crying with exhaustion and excitement. Maker, he loved this man. And he was going to keep him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I eat comments and kudos for breakfast. Feed me, please.


End file.
